vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahmanet (The Mummy)
Summary Ahmanet is the primary antagonist in the 2017 film The Mummy. She is an ancient Egyptian princess whom was promised by her father, the Pharaoh, that she would one day be the Queen of Egypt. However after her father bore a son, he broke his promise to Ahmanet: instead of naming her as his heir, he chose to name his son the Pharaoh. Infuriated by this betrayal, she forges a pact with the Egyptian god of death, Set, which subsequently unleashes dark forces on the earth. With her newfound powers, she murders her father and as punishment is mummified alive and entombed within an ornate sarcophagus, sealed away and hidden for millennia. Centuries later, she was excavated by American military forces under the employ of the United Kingdom, with the directive to bring the sarcophagus back to London. Ahmanet awoke and her powers summoned forth powerful storm-force winds and a flock of birds to crash the plane en route back to the UK, with the primary protagonist, Nick Morton, still aboard. As her powers slowly grow throughout the movie, she seeks to unleash her powers onto the world and remake it as the kingdom she was deceived out of obtaining. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B. Much higher with powers Name: Princess Ahmanet Origin: The Mummy Gender: Female Age: Unknown, presumably over 3,000 Classification: Undead Egyptian Princess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sand Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Combat Proficiency, Witchcraft, Necromancy, Telekinesis, Summoning, Curse Inducement, Mind Control, Clairvoyance, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Immortality (Type 3 and 7), Levitation, Durability Negation and Regeneration via Life Absorption, Telepathy, Death Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Soul Manipulation with the Dagger of Set, Exceptional Intelligence Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Sent grown men several meters with a flick of her hand). Much higher with Sand and Wind Manipulation (Able to summon a sandstorm that ravaged the city of London). Can bypass conventional durability with life sucking Speed: At least Subsonic (Should be faster than the zombie minions who chased down an ambulance) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Casually lifts grown men with one arm and can break out of chains) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level. Immortality makes her hard to kill due to her pact with Set. Stamina: Possibly limitless once fully regenerated due to not being alive Range: Unknown (Can at least affect you anywhere in the world with a curse) Standard Equipment: Dagger of Set Intelligence: High; Ahmanet is extremely sophisticated, wise and smart, even before becoming an undead being. Weaknesses: Mercury seems to keep her at bay when imprisoned Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Necromantic Witchcraft: Ahmanet currently exists as a living spirit within her own undead corpse. Her power stems from her pact with the god Set, which keeps her soul earthbound and her body partially alive. As an undead being, Ahmanet's powers stem from necromancy rooted within ancient Egyptian mummification, and are fueled by the dark forces which strengthen her. Her great rage for her stolen destiny also fuel her and strengthen her powers further still. The exact limit of her abilities have yet to be determined, nor have her limitations been shown to be connected to any ancient gods or darker spirits from the Underworld. ** Super Strength: From the dark otherworldly forces which sustain her unnatural life-force, Ahmanet possesses prodigious physical strength in comparison to that of a normal, living being; although, her level of strength seems to be related to the current state of her body: the more undead and decayed she is, the weaker and more easily restrained she is, even by mortal means such as steel chain links. Feeding on the flesh and fluids of the living gradually restores her strength while also regenerating her body. She can easily break free of chain restraints as well as send grown men high into the air with the slightest touch. ** Supernatural Durability: In addition of enhancing her strength, dark otherworldly forces which sustain Ahmanet's unnatural life-force also provided her enhanced durability. At first, in her decayed stated, her durability was handicapped that Prodigium soldiers easily incapacitated her. But once she began to regenerate, her bodily tissues become durable and gradually substantially hardens. In her wholly regenerated form, she become nearly invincible and able to shrug off RPG blast which can blown mortal men into pieces. ** Supernatural Mobility: Ahmanet is unnaturally fast and agile thanks to dark forces that is keeping her alive until present day, as she can quickly move from one place to another as if she performed teleportation. Even so, this attribute is severely handicapped in her corpse form, forcing her to regenerate so her speed and agility reach its peak. ** Supernatural Reflexes: Ahmanet's reaction time is unnaturally fast thanks to dark forces that keeps her alive, as she can easily evade attacks seconds before they hit her. ** Stealth/Invisibility: When escaping from the Prodigium, Ahnamet can channel dark forces empowering her to easily sneak through the soldiers and even hide her presence with her powers. ** Immortality: Her immortality, as discussed, stems from her reanimation due to her awakening from being removed from the place of her burial. She was released as a malevolent spirit due to her pact with Set giving her the power to transcend death. ** Life Force/Flesh Consumption: After her reanimation, Ahmanet's corpse was emaciated, desiccated, and decayed from over three millennia of entombment, making her little more than a skeleton and dried flesh. As per her powers of necromancy and powers connected to the forces of darkness, Ahmanet possesses the power to "feed" upon or absorb and assimilate the flesh, organs, and vital fluids of living victims whilst she remains in her undead state, leaving the victim a desiccated corpse like herself. The process is painfully fatal to the victim while also proving uncomfortable for Ahmanet, as her skin, organs, and bones take shape from within and around her undead corpse. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Ahmanet had demonstrated that she could heal from any form of physical injury and was only hindered by. She must first however kill mortal humans by sucking them dry of all organs and fluids to restore herself back to a living being. Even after this, Ahmanet can heal herself as well as reassemble herself in case any of her limbs are severed from her body. * Egyptian Witchcraft: When Ahmanet realized that she can't become a Pharaoh, she resorted to meddling with various forms of Egyptian Witchcraft frowned by Egyptian priests at that time and even made a deal with Set to gain god-like powers such as: ** Sand Manipulation: Ahmanet possesses the ability to conjure up a highly destructive sandstorm that can form a giant face. While in London, she used verbal mystical spell to summon a sandstorm, which caused all the glass in the area to shatter into sand particles and forms the sandstorm which she intended too summon over the people of London. ** Flight: Ahmanet can levitate in the air for a brief time. ** Necrokinesis: Ahmanet's meddling with Egyptian Witchcraft and deal with Seth gave her the power to resurrect the dead similar with Imhotep. She demonstrating invoking Set's power as a verbal incantation to take over corpses. She demonstrated such powers when she resurrected newly deceased Nick as well as resurrect an army of mummies from both her victims and deceased English crusaders to do her bidding. ** Mind Control and Hypnosis: Ahmanet possesses the ability to mentally controlled mortal beings through her witchcraft skills, be it human or animals, with her control over them ranges from simply in form of hypnosis to telephatic control to manipulate her victims' actions like puppet. When entombed in her sarcophagus, she used a camel spider to passed her control over it to Vail through its bite as conduit so she can control him to free her. But when her pawn ultimately killed, Ahmanet retaliates by controls a swarm of crows to crashed the airplane. She would later summon a smaller spider to have crawl into the ear of an unsuspecting Prodigium technician to possess him. ** Resurrection: Set gave her the power to resurrect the dead. She demonstrated such resurrection powers when she resurrected the recently deceased Nick Morton as well as resurrect the deceased ancient English crusaders as her undead slaves and warriors. * Combat Proficiency: Ahmanet, being a Ancient Egyptian having trained to become a Pharaoh, is assumed to have been proficient in combat and fighting abilities. * Multilingualism: Ahmanet, is able to speak both Ancient Egyptian and modern English without any difficulty. * Persuasive Skills and Charisma: Even before she gained her dark powers, Ahmanet proved to be charismatic as she can easily persuade and manipulate other people to get what she wanted, including her father to help her become a princess. Gallery File:BOUTELLA_MUMMY_3.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Mummy Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Sand Users Category:Wind Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Curse Users Category:Illusionists Category:Cursed Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Royal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Death Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Princesses Category:Mummies Category:Warriors Category:Hypnotists Category:Telepaths Category:Geniuses Category:Flight Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Monster Girls Category:Universal Studios Category:Tier 9